


Voices from the stars

by lilimay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Murderer, Other, break in, not break up, take notice how there isn't a major character death warningg, therefore loves the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilimay/pseuds/lilimay
Summary: “Johnny make it stop… make the pain go away… the voices...i want it to be over” Donghyuck croaked out. The sudden movement made him remember the sharp pain in his ribs.But all Donghyuck could feel was the puddle of blood his torso lay in, the dark red slowly spreading...orNCT 127 are practising for their comeback but start worrying when Mark and Donghyuck haven't returned from their coffee run after three hours.When the members start looking for them, what they find has their hearts torn.those two weren't goofing off... how could they when they were laying in puddles of blood, barely breathing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is my first fic i've ever posted so i didn't wanna post anything too long but even though its short i'm actually happy with how it turned out :)) please let me know if you like it or not or if you have any tips~ 
> 
> its not too graphic but i put a warning just for safe measure (i'm sorry i did this too Donghyuck but i had the idea since the shin accident that happened and yeah i'm sorryy sdlkfjghnslkdjfnf)
> 
> i hope you enjoyy

“DONGHYUCK!” voices scream, surrounding him.

It was all too loud, too much.

Be quiet, please, leave me alone

They kept screaming and shouting for-

“HELP SOMEBODY!”

But all Donghyuck could feel was the puddle of blood his torso lay in, the dark red slowly spreading and smearing down his now pale legs, no longer his glowing tan skin.

“I'M BEGGING YOU-...-AMBULANCE!”

The ringing in Donghyuck’s ears kept cutting off the voices 

Finally, its quiet

“Donghyuck…” why can he still hear voices, they were supposed to stop-

“Donghyuck” the voice said more clearly.

He looked up to see Johnny's face smiling back down to him with a bittersweet smile, his eyes full of sadness. 

“Johnny make it stop… make the pain go away… the voices...i want it to be over” Donghyuck croaked out. The sudden movement made him remember the sharp pain in his ribs.

“No baby, I can't do that, stay with me, the members called the ambulance, don't worry you'll be okay, just pull through a little more” Johnny whispered.

Oh right, my band members, I'm in a band...wait but where is mark??

“Mark!- I need Mark!” Donghyuck suddenly exclaims, trying not to look at the bloody knife pierced through his left rib cage.

“Shh it's ok, Mark is going to be okay, the robbers got to him too but he is fine, its just some cuts on his legs' Johnny tries to say calmly but his voice cracks towards the end.

“Is...h-he safe?” Donghyuck whispers, eyes threatening to close.

“Yes he is okay we called the ambulance when we saw him but they didn't have enough room to fit two people… dont worry Hyuckie they'll be here soon, you're being so strong” johnny says, stroking Donghyuck’s cheek.

Mark...hhhe’s safe...mark is...safe

And that’s all he needed to let himself lean against johnnys broad chest, closing his dreary eyes.

“No no no he’s falling unconscious!, you need to keep your eyes open Hyuckie” 

Why i want to rest

But he opens his eyes halfway

“There we go, it's ok, you're so brave” Johnny says rubbing his hand against Donghyuck’s arm to keep him awake. Donghyuck looks up to see the rest of the members except for mark around the room. Most surrounding him, tears streaming down their faces knowing there was nothing else to do than wait, others pacing the room or on the phone with the hospital. 

Suddenly the doors fly open and lights stream in 

Too bright, its too much

People's hands start flying around Donghyuck, hands roaming his body and heaving him onto a stretcher and rushing him outside to the truck, lights still whirring.

Too bright 

But then Donghyuck looks up, and sees the bright stars lighting the dark night. The pretty lights littering the sky somehow immediately calming him, sending him into a state of bliss, the loud voices now sounding like the voices from the stars, all sound now weaving into a beautiful shining mess. Donghyuck no longer able to make any words out, just marveling at the pretty stars above him.

The last thing he registered was Johnny stepping into the ambulance and reaching for his hand, the rest of the members following and the bright stars disappearing as his vision goes black

Finally...he can rest


	2. The boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i specifically don't use names for a reason so please bare with me as the next chapter is coming very very soon and its not as bad as it soundsss ahah i really hope you enjoy! thanks for reading~

A couple blocks away, a rushing ambulance pulls up to the hospital, rushing a trembling figure out on a stretcher and wheeling him inside, a defeated look already dawning on the workers faces. 

The small teen’s bed is led down the white, blinding corridors and into a cramped room, almost even more bright than before. 

The doctors frantically try to revive the now frail boy for hours, doing anything in their power to keep the innocent victim awake, to keep living. But they realise they were too late, the boy already lays dead, dry, cracked lips only slightly open. 

however something else is happening to the small boy

I'm dreaming’ the boy thinks, taken aback at the sound of his voice even though he never once opened his mouth. Looking around, the small boy realises he is situated in a big white room, sitting on an unnaturally soft bed and what looked to be no exit. That was until he heard a soft crack and two doors slid open just enough to see the outlines.   
They both appeared to be identical but, for some reason, his body subconsciously walked towards the right, hands eagerly reaching out to open the door. 

‘It’s just a dream, I'll be ok’ The boy whispers to himself. He swings the heavy door open to reveal what could only be described as paradise. 

It wasn't a beach, but a bright blue sky soared over the beaming boy's head. Sun was shining down and a soft piano filled the air as the boy took tentative steps across the plush feathers that covered the ground. 

‘Yes’ the boy thinks to himself, he should have suspected something when he couldn't feel the heat of the rays beaming down but it was ok wasn't it? He would wake up soon. 

Sadly the small boy wasn't waking up as he made his way across the expanse of feathers, a huge golden gate filling his view. 

‘How could I have not seen that’ the boy thinks, looking back towards where he was moments ago only to not see the door anywhere in sight. Whipping his head around, the boy sees a glowing staircase floating down through the fluffy clouds.

‘It shouldn't feel so right’ the boy thinks to himself as he ascends the deep staircase ‘i'll wake up any minute now anyway’ he comforts himself. But for some reason he felt this was the most relaxed he has felt in forever, and for some reason, pays no mind to anything else except for climbing these stairs. The boy keeps climbing the stairs, striding through the gate and into the blinding lights. 

‘I’ll be ok now’ he thinks ‘i promised myself i would be ok’ 

He doesn’t think of how the people most dearest of him could be affected. 

He doesn't think of what would happen when they walk through the door into the small hospital room to find the small boy dead.

He doesn't think of them muffling their cries, already missing the comforting hugs the boy would give, his heart worn on his sleeve. 

He doesn't think of the doctors that would beat themselves up, blaming themselves for the boy's death as they watch his dearest loved ones weep on the cold floor with red puffy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oki so i wrote this finally so i don't leave anyone feeling very sad from the last chapter, i hope this is all starting to make sense.

Meanwhile Johnny was sitting in the waiting room, leg twitching and mind buzzing. 

How long has it been since he's seen Donghyuck’s bed being wheeled into the surgery room? He hasn't kept track. 

The manager still hasn't updated them and the rest of the members are a mess, most sitting in silence, staring straight ahead not being able to comprehend what had happened in the last hour. 

-

They had woken up that morning at the hotel all ready to go to the practise room to get ready for their upcoming concert that was only in a couple weeks.   
They were all eager for a break after many hours of constant practise, that was when Mark had suggested going to go get the members coffee, dragging Donghyuck with him as he nearly ran out the door, wanting coffee himself as well, with a cheery Hyuck chuckled behind him. 

The members had been sitting on the floor for a good 20 minutes before they started to think something happened. The coffee shop was only right next to where they were practising, surely they would've come back by now right?

“Er guys do ya think we should call one of them?” Johnny had nervously laughed, not sure if it was the right thing to do. 

“I dunno, maybe they are just joking around, I wouldn't blame them not wanting to come back to practise” Yuta jokes, however he too had started to get a bit wary. 

“I'll call, maybe they need help carrying it?” Taeil then announced, the rest of the members also wanting to know what was going on.

The phone had rang and rang but the two youngest members still didn’t pick up no matter how many times the members called.   
And out of nowhere a sickening scream had been heard only just down the corridor. The members had rushed out, their sneakers squeaking against the glossy floor, desperate to get to whatever happened just down the corridor. 

And there, the members had locked eyes with Donghyuck's body laying in a pool of dark red, his arm had been twisted at an odd angle and he was slowly bleeding out. Only a few steps away had been Mark, his arm cradled against his chest, with crimson slowly soaking his white shirt however all he could say was-

“DONGHYU-” as he was carried by the ambulance, Taeil having called as soon as they heard the scream. 

And there was donghyuck with dull eyes-

\- 

“JOHNNY” doyoung finally yells loud enough so Johnny would hear, Johnny shaking his head to stop thinking about what had been happening a couple hours ago.

“They said they have news to tell us! Something about everyone having to hear?” jungwoo says, clearly oblivious to what that sentence could imply. 

Johnny's heart stops for a second and he looks over to Taeyong, who mirrors the same horrified expression. Just as they all turn to the doctor to hear the news, a nurse comes running in, clearly new and frantically yelling. 

“Oh my god the poor boy! We could have saved him! I could have done something couldn't it?!? He looked so scared-” the nurse yells but doesn't get to finish as two doctors drag her outside. 

“FUCK!” winwin screams, however no one pays attention to the unusual language winwin normally never uses, they are too busy trying to comprehend what the nurse said. 

“Oh my god is she talking about Hyuck!?!?! OR MARK?? NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE WE GOT HERE IN TIME, WE DID, WE GOT HERE IN TIME, HE WILL BE IN THAT RECOVERY ROOM, WAITING WITH THAT SUNNY SMILE OF HIS RIGHT? RIGHT???” taeyong bursts, tears streaming down his face. 

“Sir please calm down, please you will want to hear this, i'm so sorry you're distraught but please calm down” the doctor tries to say but Taeyong isn't finished. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN, ARE YOU REALLY SAYING THAT IT WAS ONE OF THEM?? I CAn’t just calm d-down…” Taeyong’s scream turns into whispers as he crumbles to the floor, unable to keep going. The other members not far off from the state their leader is in.

“No sir please that's not what i mean, i'm saying your friend, donghyuck, he’s alive” the doctor rushes to finish what he is saying as he hears gasps echo around the room. 

“He's very badly wounded but he will make it” 

“But w-what about the boy??” jungwoo breathes. 

“That was another patient, he was brought to the hospital a couple roads down, his mum and little sister had brought him to the gate but it was too late.” 

“It wasn’t...Hyuck? Or Mark?” Johnny all but whispers. 

“Don't worry sir, they are both safe, your friend Mark only suffered a broken arm however Donghyuck is dealing with a stab wound in the stomach, a broken elbow, and a minor concussion, so be easy when you visit him” the doctor explains. 

“Wait, we can see them??” jungwoo exclaims, jumping to his feet.

“Yes you can, Mark is already at Donghyuck’s side as well, so be extremely careful, his arm is still very much broken” the doctor only just gets to finish as the members speed walk to the recovery room, to find a frail, but alive, donghyuck, who slowly turns his head to meet the eyes of his crying hyungs, a weak, but bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof i really didn't know what to write at first but then i knew i didn't want my baby dying aha so this is me trying to make what was in my head written down? i don't really know what i'm writing write now tbh eek oki bye thank you so much for reading another chapter is still coming!


	4. lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! i'm very sorry for this chapter to be this late, i've had a terrible couple weeks with mental health and all but i finally have this here. i was really confused on how to go about this chapter because i only planned up to chapter three whoops but i'm happy with how it turned out haha

“Sunshine” Taeyong breathes out, stumbling forward into Donghyuck’s outstretched arms. The other members rush forward into the small bright room, and Johnny looks at Mark, relief flooding his eyes and gives him a huge bear hug along with the others. 

“I can't tell you how worried i was, you brat!” Johnny finally croaks out, with an endearing smile. Donghyuck weakly laughs, knowing that was Johnny’s way of saying how much he cares. 

“Im sorry, i really am i-” Hyuck starts, but Mark interrupts, reaching out to pat his neck and gently holds his hand. 

“Don’t apologise Hyuck, you're safe and slowly getting better, we can recover together yeah? Nothing to be scared of” Mark grins, gums and all and Donghyuck slowly relaxes his shoulders and melts into the pillows. 

Yuta looks over to Jungwoo and smiles knowingly, with Junwoo grinning back mouthing the words 'they'll figure it out eventually’. 

Jaehyun marches over and stops at Hyuck's bedside, reaching out to ruffle his head softly. 

“You really scared me yeah? But don't worry i just want to know what happened... We are all so confused, w-who did all those things to you guys? You two did nothing wrong at all so how did this happen?” Jaehyun asks, Doyoung reaching over to hug Mark as silent tears run down his cheeks. 

“That's the thing hyung, i feel like i could have stopped all of this, i could have prevented anything happening to Mark, i-” Donghyuk looks around the room at his hyungs with a pained look on his face before continuing “the shopkeeper that sold us the coffee, he was acting so strange and then he went behind the shop and i saw someone in all black. I thought it was the manager or someone so i didn't think anything of it but then when we were walking back, the man dressed in black was suddenly there and- and threw mark against the shelf and i heard the crack and a- i-” 

“Breathe baby” Taeil whispers, his hold on Hyucks shoulder comforting. Donghyck hadn’t realised how sharp his breathing had gotten and gasped for air, slowly calming down.   
“Mark's cry made me freeze,” Donghyuck continued. “I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but then the man lunged forward and stabbed me.” Donghyucks looks to the side of the room to see Doyoung already on the phone to the manager to contact the police. “And the next thing i remember is lying on the floor, only being able to the roof and my leg was in so much pain…” 

“Okay that's enough, thank you Hyuck for telling us. I think you should rest now yeah?” Taeyong smiles softly. 

“Baby I'm so glad you're safe, and you mark I don't know what would have happened if… ah it's ok i'm just glad you're going to be ok to come home soon” Jaehyun smiles warmly before engulfing Hyuck in a hug. Donghyuck has always loved Jaehyun's hug, it felt so comforting. 

The others members slowly say their goodbyes before leaving Donghyuck to rest, Doyoung promising to let the dreamies come to see him and mark as soon as sm lets them. 

Mark was still next to hyuck, never leaving his side the whole time. Donghyuck smiles, and opens his arms with tears freely rolling down his face, letting himself relax as Mark hugs him and threads his fingers through Hyuck's brown locks. He slowly lulls himself to sleep, letting the exhaustion finally fall over him, only just wary of Mark singing ‘island baby’ in a hushed tone. Only Mark being the one to know that that was the lullaby his mum always sung to him, and it was the only lullaby that ever got baby Hyuck to sleep. 

eommaga seomgeuneure

gul ttareo gamyeon

agiga honja nama

jibeul bodaga

badaga bulleo juneun

jajang noraee

palbego seureureureu

jami deumnida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i got very into the Jaehyun and Donghyuck relationship but i just really like their friendship in real life i think its really beautiful. Dont worry tho this fic is still markhyuck hehe. I think i might do a chapter with the dreamies maybe? i don't know if i can promise anything but i left it as an option hehe.


End file.
